


Victoria Interrupted

by feloniousjunk



Series: Smutty Doctor Who Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Screwdriver as Vibrator, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: 200-word drabble. Victoria finds a naughty use for the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, but it's hard to find privacy on the Tardis.





	Victoria Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria is written as 19-20 years old, in line with the age of the actress who played her at the time. All other characters are also over the age of consent.

  Victoria was alone at last. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she inspected the object clutched in her hand. It was a slim silver cylinder with a small lightbulb at one end. She tinkered with the device until it lit up, emitting a high-pitched whirr.  
  Tentatively lifting her skirt, Victoria pressed the sonic screwdriver between her legs. Even through her white cotton panties she could feel it buzzing pleasantly. Her breath quickened; her hips began to squirm.  
  
  "Knock knock," said Jamie, not waiting to open the door.  
  Victoria hurriedly covered herself, clenching the device between trembling thighs.  
  "There you are," said Jamie. "We hadn't seen you for a while. The Doctor sent me to check you're okay."  
  
  "I'm fine," said Victoria, trying to maintain the facade of innocence.  
  
  "Are ye sure?" asked Jamie. "You look a wee bit red..."  
  
  "Fine, really," insisted Victoria, stifling a moan.  
  
  "If yer sure," said Jamie as he shut the door. He lingered outside for a moment, listening.  
  
  "Ah Jamie, there you are!" said the Doctor. He was patting his pockets distractedly. "I seem to have lost my sonic screwdriver. Have you seen it?"  
  
  "Cannae help ye, sorry Doctor. Why don't you ask Victoria?"


End file.
